My Second Chance in Love
by MusicIvory
Summary: Every day I fight the urge to call you or text you, since everything between us are done. But I never regret anything because at one point that is something you wanted too. But I have to admit, I miss how things were used to be before.
1. Chapter 1

Please PM me or REVIEW my story :D

I don't own Gakuen Alice Nor Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru

Warning OCCness

"_**My Second Chance in Love"**_

"_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go" Simple and clean by Utuda Hikaru_

_**Every day I fight the urge to call you or text you, since everything between us are done. But I never regret anything because at one point that is something you wanted too. But I have to admit, I miss how things were used to be before. But I need to accept, that things change between us. I cannot explain these feelings that I still have, because everything that happened leaves a mark. But I have to deal with these feelings cause in reality I was the one who made you walk away.**_

It's been 9 months huh? Oh well I am here in Anna's Cafe and Beverages. My friend actually owns this place. I am currently a junior in Alice Academy. My name is Mikan Sakura, 16 years old single but not available for the mean time. It's 8:15 am. am I that early? Well as you know I am waiting for someone. He said we have something to talk about. I wonder where he is. I was drinking my latte when suddenly someone sits in front of me. Oh there he is, looking good and attracting the female population in the cafe.

"Hey" he greeted me

"Hey" I said then smiled as I put down my latte.

"…."

"So what's up?" I ask to break down the silence.

"Umm…ahhh….." he scratches his head "shit" I heard him say, maybe he has a problem?

"You can tell me"

"Mikan…."

"Yes?"

"Umm…..let's go first to….ah I know! To your favorite place"

"Sure it's been a long time since I've come there" yah it's been a long time…..

**~Children's Park~**

We decide to sit on the swing since the kids are playing something else. It's been a long time huh? But why would he bring me here? Does he need something? His features are still the same...

"Thanks for bringing me here" I smiled at him

"No prob, its been a long time since I came here too" he smiled back

"Hmm this sure is a fun place" I averted my eyes to the children

"I know, did you remember when it was raining hard so we decided to stay in the big octopus slide?" he pointed where the big octopus slide.

"Ah yes! You still remember that?" I faced him.

"Well it was the most fun part in our date after all" he said

"Hmm you're right" nodded my head and averted my eyes to the children again.

"But I got a question?" I feel his gazed at me.

"Yah sure anything" I started to swing just a little bit.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Then I stop what I was doing.

"…..." I don't know what to reply.

"Answer me, Mikan" he said with a gentle voice.

"How's Luna and your relationship with her?" I ask trying to avoid the subject

"Hey I ask the question first you gotta answer mines before I answer yours" he look at me in the eye. Then he continued...

"Don't change the subject Mikan" he saw me through.

"I am not" I denied.

"Then answer my question" he is so persistent.

"Aren't you getting married?" I made an excuse.

"Just answer the damn question!" he retorted

"Why are you bringing this up anyway?" I retort back

"I just wanna know" he said in a I don't know sad tone?

I sighed and said...

"It's not like something will change" pertaining that he is getting married

"Natsume the moment I-" he cut me off

"Mikan…" he said with a pleading tone

"Natsume… You have to move on, past is past" I told him straight in the eye

"But what if, something will change?" a hint of hope is in his tone

"I doubt that" I answered coldly.

"But "change" is the only thing that is permanent in this world" he said.

Damn why does he have to you his words of wisdom…..I need an excuse…

"Natsume you're getting married our lives and status now is different." I said

He stands up and said "I will cancel the marriage" My eyes widen.

I hold his hand and pleaded "no don't, don't do that"

"Then why Mikan? Tell me why?" holding my hands

"Cause I am not suitable for you" I remove my hands from his touch.

I saw him clenching his fist "Why? Does it really matter?" he grabbed both my shoulders "doesn't mean were different, we can't be together!" he retorted while shaking me

"Natsume calm down, people are watching us."

"How can you be so calm huh? You really don't love me do you?" he said it in a soft voice

"Of course I **loved**you"

"Loved huh?" he chuckled then continued "Sorry for bothering you. I have to go I have practices to attend too"

"Sorry natsume." I apologize.

"No. I understand, I should be the one who apologize not you. Take care Mikan" he is starting to walk away

"You too natsume." I said. It is just like before…. I walk no actually run away from him but now it's vise versa he walked away from me…

"Bye" saying without looking back

"Goodbye Natsume" looking at the path where he walked on. I am really stupid. I let him walk away again and hurt him. I started to walk away from the park and remember the song that I really like….

_Simple and Clean By Utada Hikaru_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go_  
_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

**_It's really hard to let go_**

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

**_He was my everything_**

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
_  
_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,_

**_You we're so strong but how about me?_**

_Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple_

**_I really love you and you know I do_**

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_….

.

.

.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BANG!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Oh my gosh! Call the ambulance a girl! A girl! Oh please help her" A woman cried**

.

.

.

"**MIKAN!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**WAKE UP MIKAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME? What are you guys doing somebody call an ambulance!"**

"**They are on their way sir"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ambulance**

"Mikan we will be there soon please stay strong" The brunette open her eyes and caress the face of the raven lad.

"Natsume" she whispered.

"Shhh Mikan you'll be okay. Please stay strong. I'm begging you I don't want to lose you. Please Mikan." The raven replied

"Natsume I'm sorry" the brunette said.

"Mikan please" he pleaded. "_I Love You_" the brunette whispered and close her eyes.

"Mikan…. I Love You Too." calling her out.

"Sir we're here" They immediately open the door and rushed her to emergency room. "Sir you have to stay here" a nurse said to the raven. "But…" he pleaded "Sir please just wait here, the doctors are will do their best that they can**…"**

"Mikan" chanting her name again and again head against the wall hoping she will be alright.

After three hours….

Ruka and Hotaru saw Natsume sitting on the chair have his head up looking at the ceiling.

"Natsume what happen to Mikan?" asked by the blond lad.

"I don't know, I don't know….. If I didn't leave her at that time she wouldn't be in a critical state. It's my fault…. It's my fault…" He said with despair while looking at him

"I would personally kill that b***h it's all her fault, it's all her fault why she is in this state"

"Who hotaru?" the blond ask while the raven just have his head up looking at the ceiling still in the state of shock.

"Luna" she said with hatred. Natsume suddenly look at her

"Natsume's Fiancée?" Ruka asked

"She had been blackmailing mikan all this time. I know this I want to tell you guys but she pleaded me not too. She said she won't stand a chance to her." Clenching her fist.

"For what reason?"

"She said natsume will be upset or even worse curse her forever"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know"

"She won't give me the details."

The door opened and the doctor came out. "Do you guys have any relation to ?" The doctor asks. "We are her friends, is she in a good condition now?" ruka replied "She is out from the critical condition" they sighed in relief " if ever you want to see her she will be in room 209" the doctor explained "Thank you doctor" ruka replied.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Ruka said.

After 3 weeks

"Do you think I'm stupid? It's already been on 3 weeks since the incident and she is still on that bed and didn't at least open her eyes just once or even move." The raven retorted.

"Sorry sir, but you have to be patient like we said she is out of the critical condition" the doctor explained.

"Then why? Do you know who you are talking too? Do you want to lose your job?" grabbing the doctor's tie.

"Y-yes sir, I know you sir but- "

"Hyuuga stop we have to be patient just let him go already"

The doctor immediately went outside and natsume sit beside Mikan. Natsume is caressing her face right now when the brunette suddenly twitch her fingers and blink a few times and slowly opens her eyes and asked "W-where am I?" The raven suddenly hug her and face her and said "Mikan thank God you're awake do you want something? Should I call the nurse?" but the brunette just keep on looking at him "Mikan? Is something bothering you? I am worried about you" he said holding the brunette's hand "Thank you for your concern but who are you? Hotaru who is he? And what am I doing here?"

To Be Continued

Hey It's Proxysoul

Review please :))


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gakuen Alice...

"_**My Second Chance in Love"**_

What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now. ~Author Unknown 

_**Recap:**The doctor immediately went outside and natsume sit beside Mikan. Natsume is caressing her face right now when the brunette suddenly twitch her fingers and blink a few times and slowly opens her eyes and asked "W-where am I?" The raven suddenly hug her and face her and said "Mikan thank God you're awake do you want something? Should I call the nurse?" but the brunette just keep on looking at him "Mikan? Is something bothering you? I am worried about you" he said holding the brunette's hand "Thank you for your concern but who are you? Hotaru who is he? And what am I doing here?"_

Natsume's eyes widen, Ruka choke his bread and Hotaru just stared at her.

"Mikan are you playing a prank on me?" said while shaking her shoulders. He really can't believe it, he pointed out to Ruka and asked

"Do you know ruka?"

"No sir, I believe this is the first time we meet." mikan said innocently.

" Hyuuga I think she have an amnesia" Subaru said. "I believed she have Traumatic amnesia"

then continued  
"Don't worry it's only for temporary, she will be able to regain her memories if you help her remember the moments you had with her I don't really know until when."

"Thank you onii-san"

"Also Hotaru, she can go out of the hospital in a few days, but we have to check her to make sure there will be no other problems in her body."

"Understood, Let's go Ruka" she look at ruka signaling him to come with her without any protest since the two need this time alone.

"See you guys later" He said and stand up and walk to the door.

.

.

.

Silence Engulf them...

.

.

.

"Sorry" Mikan said to break the silence. Natsume look at her then she continued "Sorry if I can't remember anything about you"

"No, it's not your fault. Why don't we start all over again?"

"huh?"

He look at her and said "Natsume Hyuuga"

'ahhhh' mikan thought'

"Mikan Sakura, Nice to meet you" and offer her hands to shake with his but...

he just said "tch" her yes widen. "Hey aren't you rude? I want to shake hands with you."

"Why would I shake hands with you, idiot" he glared at her

"Well you are a jerk" she retorted

"Baka"

"Arrogant" she can't believe this guy!

"Pig"

"Conceited" The nerve!

"Moron"

"You-" he cut her off and...

"And this was how we first met in sophomore year. You were a new student, a scholar to be exact. The first time you step inside I feel like being pulled by you, like some force was there I can still remember that feeling." Mikan look at him while he look at the window. He continued...

You walked inside and introduce yourself. Naru said you have to sit beside me and your my partner for the year and I said to myself 'tch, another fan girl' as you walk towards our seat I can't help but just look at you" Then she look at Mikan "then you introduce yourself and ask for my name but instead I called you an idiot and started to call each other names and that is how I met you." Natume held her both hands and reach out for her hair and kissed it. Mikan was wondering why she isn't objecting to this guy who is a stranger to her as she remembered if somebody do that to her she would beat up the guy but something was telling her to trust this guy.

"I promise I will help you all remember the memories we've shared together I promise."

**After Five Days...**

"Mikan let's go or else I'll hit you with the Baka-gun" Well Hotaru asked the head of the dormitory if the two of them can be room mates to keep track of her.

"Haii! But it's only 6:30" While fixing herself in the mirror

"Tch hurry up I don't want to miss the breakfast today" Hotaru said with a tune of irritation.

"Okay, okay let's go" and **sighs** "Hotaru you're always grumpy when it comes to food" she said and pouted... Once they arrived and mikan was greeted by questions from her friends..."Mikan we heard about it are you sure your okay right now?" asked by Anna. "Mikan can you still recognize our faces?" yuu asked. "ahhhhh..." "You Idiots, there is no need to worry she have an amnesia right now but it's only for temporary and I am sure she will eventually remember you guys." hotaru said and stuff herself again with food. "Thank you Hotaru" mikan said and smiled.

.

.

.

Time Pass...

.

.

.

Art Class! Mikan's POV

"Okay students today we will draw your favorite scenery that you like so you guys can roam around anywhere you like but be back at 11:50 okay?" Narumi said to his students. "Hai" the students replied.

"Mikan do you want me to come with you?" Ruka asked. "No it's okay I can manage" I replied with a smile. "You sure?" "Hai" "Okay be safe just press the button if you need help kay?" "Roger"

If you're wondering Hotaru made a gadget for me so if I ever need help they will know where I am. So I started to walk through the woods just letting myself be drag by my feet. I don't why but I feel like I am so familiar with this place so I just let myself be. I keep walking and walking but I realized like something is behind me or maybe watching me. I started to do brisk walking gosh I am getting scared! Then I started to run and heard footsteps behind me... OH HELL I'M DOOMED! He caught my wrist! "Let go! Let go of me" I was struggling then suddenly he hug me! "You Pedo you're going down!" I roared but he just tighten his hug "Shut Up!" That voice! It's him! "Hey" I voice out "Shhh let me hug you please?" "Why are you here?" "i was worried about you" "There's no need to worry about me" I said and faced him. "Come with me" he dragged me and saw this paradise the lake, the flowers it's beautiful! "This is when we shared our first kissed accidentally since you're being a clumsy idiot at that time" he smiled. "It's one of our cherish moments I hope you remember we we're practicing the dance for the banquet when you suddenly trip." I can't but blush... "Do you remember anything now Mikan?" I shake my head "He patted my head and said "It's okay there's no need of rushing I know someday you'll remember that." The bell ring "I have to go now natsume" "me too" " see you around"

I run back as fast as I can when suddenly someone block my way...

"Umm excuse me I'm in a hurry that's why" I said to the blonde girl

"No you ain't going anywhere sakura" ahh she knows my name, does she need something?

"Umm please let me pass we'll just talk later kay" Cause Hotaru's gonna kill me I swear

"Mikan don't you remember you're secret that you've been hiding all the time to Natsume?"

"Huh?" what?

"I guess you don't remember do you?"

"what do you mean?"

"Hmm I'll just go but remember this isn't the end **yet**."

Hey! It's Proxysoul!

Guys tell me what you think kay?

Your Reviews are appreciated!

And Thanks to:

Annyxoxo

Melyss

sweetbuns

sEcretmiNdLoLITA

Syao Blossoms

Who Reviewed, Add to Favorites and Alerts

And to my Silent readers thank you so much!

April 23, 2011


End file.
